Crime Sorciere At Work!
by betterthanbone
Summary: Erza finds out that her job has been completed for her.


Erza treaded on the beaten path as she kept her eye out for any suspicious figures. Since Natsu, Gray and Lucy didn't feel like doing a job, she had no choice but to do one on her own to pay for her rent. Her job was to extinguish a certain dark guild by the name of "Ogre's Penis". She scanned her surroundings in search of the guild which she couldn't seem to find anywhere. "It should be here somewhere," She muttered with a suspicious feeling churning in her stomach.

She was starting to think this job was a fluke when she heard a familiar voice which provoked nostalgia from her. She stopped dead in her tracks. Was she imagining things? Could it really be?

"Dabbling with Dark Magics is the wrong choice. Take it from us." The all-too-famliar voice said.

Her heart was in her throat and her eyes widened fractionally in surprise. She wasted no time in following the sound of the voice like a moth to a light, trying to discern where the speaker must be. She had to go through some sort of tall hedge which veiled Ogre Penis's guild tower. The whole guild was gathered outside of the tall tower, brandishing and wielding several sharp implements and hurling insults at the two mysteriously cloaked figures standing in front of them, seemingly unfazed my the guild's anger.

"Who are you two blokes anyway?" A guild member shouted angrily, baring his teeth and waving his axe in the air for added effect.

The two mysteriously cloaked figures pulled back the hood that shielded their faces from sight. With their hoods back, it revealed young girl with pink hair cascading down her back in a long ponytail. "We're Crime Sorciere!" She said cheerfully with a saccharine sweet voice. The other figure was a tall man with spiky blue hair and a red tattoo that ran down the left side of his face.

Some mutters arose from the angry horde of Ogre's Penis guild members. "Ehh, that's the guild which demolished a lot of dark guilds in the past year." One said, hesitation lacing the features on his face. "I've heard of them!" Another said.

A short and stout man with a curling beard that reached his feet, probably the guild master, boomed. "Nonsense! You're all a bunch of cowards! These guys will be easy to beat. There are only two of them and at least a few hundreds of us!" The guild master's words seemed to give the other member's the courage they needed. "That's right!" The guild shouted in unison, starting to regain their previous confidence.

Erza had watched the entire scene unfold behind a tall tree. It seemed as if Crime Sorciere was in the middle of their work. If it were different people, Erza would immediately charge right out of her hiding spot and tell them not to be foolish. Any two people against 600 angry guild members were definitely set out to lose. But these were Jellal and Meldy, the two people even Fairy Tail couldn't defeat.

"Let's go!" The guild master bellowed. His voice sounded like nails against a chalkboard. Even as the horde of angry mages charged at them with all sorts of weapons, they didn't move an inch or show the slightest bit of fear on their impassive faces.

Then Meldy broke out in a wide grin. "Let's go, Jellal-kun!" Jellal still donned his impassive face. "Yes."

Jellal activated Meteor. Meldy made her swords appear for Maguilty Sense.

"Leave no mercy!" The guild master shouted.

The guild master charged straight up to Jellal and swung his knife towards him. The guild master thought, _This is so easy. We truly are powerful!_ His knife was an inch away from Jellal's throat and yet he still hadn't moved an inch. Suddenly as he was about to finish him off, Jellal disappeared and his knife cut through nothing but thin air.

Even Erza had to gasp at his speed as he barrelled through a hundred of the guild members, kicking and punching them in swift and hard attacks. Most of them didn't even know what was going on when they were hit unconscious. The guild master cried in frustration when he witnessed a hundred of his men had gone down.

Meldy's swords materialised out of thin air. "Go, my swords." She said and thrust her hand out. Her swords pierced through at least 50 guild members in one shot, and had them writhing in pain. Jellal drew the seven magic circles in the sky, and meteor bullets rained down from above. Meldy nearly got hit by some bullets. "Eh, I almost got hit! Next time warn me when you're going to do that!" She whined. Jellal nodded.

When the meteor rain stopped, all 600 guild members were down before they even had a chance to make a move. Erza's knees were threatening to buckle, and cold sweat was coaxed from her pores after witnessing the terrifying scene. Both of them weren't even trying and yet they had defeated all 600 of them in less than 10 seconds.

"Please, I warn you. Don't have anything more to do with Dark Magic. Join a legal guild." Jellal said in a voice which gave away the fact that he had recited the sentence many times before. "Yup!" Meldy said cheerfully, a wide smile spanning her lips.

A guild member managed to croak out, "Who are you guys?" "An ex-member of Grimoire Heart and a previous student of the Oracion Seis!" Meldy answered immediately before realising her mistake. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Oops, sorry."

Mutters erupted from the fallen members. "What? Seriously? We used to work under Grimoire Heart!" A guy said.

Jellal sighed, an exasperated look plastered across his face - the most emotion he had showed throughout the entire fight. "Meldy, don't do that again." She chuckled guiltily. "I can't help it..."

A beaten up member said, "I know that guy! He's the one who destroyed the council singlehandedly! The ex-council member, Jellal Fernandes!"

Jellal visibly stiffened. He didn't like to be reminded of his past. It only reminded him of the Tower of Paradise, Simon, and Erza. Meldy noticed his reaction. "We repented because we realised how wrong our actions were. Please take it from us!" She ended quickly, before the duo started to walk out of the compound.

Jellal felt a presence nearby. He looked up and saw Erza leaning against a nearby tree. His eyes widened fractionally in surprise, but he kept his emotions in check. "Erza," he said in a steady voice. As he walked closer to her, he could see a thin sheen of sweat glistening on her forehead, and her face was as pale as a sheet.

How long had it been since Erza personally saw his face? The face that always appeared in her dreams, and the face of the man that she couldn't stop thinking about.

* * *

**to be continued. sorry if you don't like it tho :(**


End file.
